Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $8.62 each and baskets of apples for $3.41 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of apples because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the apples. Price of bananas + price of apples = total price. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $12.03.